


In another world, it's his blood in the snow.

by anneapocalypse



Series: Red Verses Blue (Poetry Collection) [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: [Poem] In this world, he was warned in a dream, perhaps.





	In another world, it's his blood in the snow.

In another world, it’s his blood in the snow.

You lift your head.

                              Thrown from the shattered hull, fallen  
at a distance in the snow, he claws at the base of his skull,  
a growl tears from his ruined throat. In this world  
he was warned in a dream, perhaps. In this world he knows.  
You are bruised all over, breathless. Snowflakes swirl,  
melting on your visor as you haul yourself forward  
through the snow.

                              You have to get to him.  
He’s torn the chip out on his own. Blood on his gloves. Terror    
in his eyes when he looks up, as you approach. Helmetless,  
face chapped red in the wind. Blood in the snow. Eyes wide,  
staring. You feel your name come to his lips, but his voice  
is still gone. His eyes, his hands, though—they are his.  
This much you know.

                                  He takes your hand.  
You haul him to his feet. Righted, he breaks away,  
runs for the cliff’s edge, hauls back, throws.  
The chip goes long, a silver spark amid the snow, landing  
somewhere in the water far below.

                                                       He helmets up again.  
You feel eyes on you from above. On the both of you. You know  
your mission clock is running. You know Texas has a lead. Her tracks  
will soon be covered by the snow. You know you’ve failed already.  
You know it’s more than just a mission. You know  
there is no coming back, if you go.

                                                       You take his hand again.  
This time, he doesn’t let go. You both turn from the ship,  
and face the snow.

                              You share a nod. You go.


End file.
